Why It Works
by Yazzy
Summary: Yaoi. A short TyKa from Kai's point of view. Our favourite Russian ponders on why he and Tyson work so well together.


Here is a TyKa. I do not like TyKa overmuch. And so you can gather that this is not for me, and it is for someone else. So Merry Unbirthday, Angel.

* * *

Tyson Granger is a complete moron.

I just thought I'd put that point across before I say anything else.

I'm Kai Hiwatari, and Tyson, despite what you might have assumed from what I said, is my boyfriend. And the truth is, he's an idiot. He's loud, stupid and eats too much. He's irritating. He has no dress sense. He covers up his lovely hair with a ridiculous hat. He snores. Badly, as well. Like a pig. Sawing wood. With a cat.

So why am I going out with him?

Well. He might be stupid and annoying and all the rest, but he's- and I'm aware this will sound twee and pathetic- he's -sweet-. He's caring. For instance, take the time when he decided to cook me dinner.

I walked into our flat one night after work to find the smoke alarm going off. And I thought 'Great, Tyson. Way to burn the house down.' And after I'd gone through yelling at him for being so careless, he took the offensive and burnt thing he'd been cooking specially for me out of the oven. And...I felt like the biggest bastard walking. He'd really tried, even if it had turned out badly. And I thought it was so adorable that I took him out to dinner at his favourite restaurant to make up for getting at him.

He's always doing cute things like that- cooking...well, -trying- to cook for me, dropping whatever he's doing to jump up and hug me when I come in, making me coffee every morning, buying me things... Ouch, materialistic. That makes it sound like Tyson -buys- my affection. But he doesn't. He just buys me things that remind him of me. Like my lovely tabby cat, Rambunctious Thompson Hiwatari-Granger. Tyson named him, and to this day still calls him by his full name. I stick to Ram. It's quicker, even if it does confuse visitors. Apparently, when Tyson walked into the pet shop to buy a Christmas present for Tala's dog (don't ask), a woman was in trying to sell the shopkeeper a litter of kittens. And while Tyson was waiting to be served, Ram looked at him, sniffed, then looked away. And apparently that was so me-like Tyson gushed over poor Ram and then bought him on the spot.

Then of course there was the time when he bought me some toffee by mail order. I -love- toffee. I was delighted when he told me he'd ordered it. Thank you, I said. That's thoughtful of you, I said. And then, when eight- yes, -eight- massive boxes of toffee arrived at the door, I was...slightly less enthusiastic. I think I called him an idiot. And a fool. And he -cried-. So I stashed the toffee under the bed and shoved him onto it, and...well, you can imagine what happened next.

That's another thing about Tyson- he's a complete pervert. Shocked? I was when I realised. Tyson always struck me as completely naive, but behind those pretty eyes lies one dirty, dirty mind. Not that I mind of course. Makes for some...interesting conversations when we're alone together. Makes for -really- interesting conversations when we have company as well. Tyson never has been one for subtlety. Sometimes he even shocks Tala. And everyone knows Tala is the dirtiest of dirty pervs.

But Tala is -always- a perv, whereas Tyson can sometimes be so absolutely and delightfully innocent that...it makes my heart feel tight in my chest. I don't mean innocent in the way -you're- thinking. Innocent like...he likes playing in the rain and snowball fights and cuddles on the sofa and holding hands. Sweet, -little- things.

So while, yes, I do think he's an idiot, I love him.

It took me a -very- long time to admit that to him. In fact, the only reason I told him at all was because he was ready to storm out and leave me because he thought I didn't love him back. I'll never forget the expression on his face when I just yelled at him "Yes I fucking -do- love you!" It was sort of...angry (he doesn't like me swearing), upset (he doesn't like me shouting), puzzled (because let's face it he isn't the sharpest pencil in the box), and happy. He looked so happy that it made me want to cry. I did start crying after a while. I hadn't cried in such a long time, but it felt right to be standing there sobbing against him. He's...

Safe. Sort of. I don't know how to explain it exactly, but...he makes me feel like I can be what I am and that...that's fine. He doesn't expect any miracles from me. After a life of living up to everyone's high expectations, being with Tyson is a very refreshing change.

I may call him all the names under the sun, but I think he's a wonderful and amazing person. And while we may not seem to be very well suited, we get by. And even though I seem to spend a lot of my time insulting him...I love him. And that's really all I have to say.

Fin

* * *

R&R please! 


End file.
